


100 Ways to Say I Love You

by Fanficsfan4ever



Category: Beverly Hills 90210 (1990)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Drabble Collection, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever
Summary: This is a challenged I started as Sevensmommy but I’m now moving it over to my new page so I hope to get it done lol. This is B/D (Brenda/Dylan) AKA my OTP on the Original Beverly Hills, 90210
Relationships: Dylan McKay/Brenda Walsh
Kudos: 2





	1. First Meeting

The first time Dylan looked into Brenda’s eyes he knew he was a goner. She was so unlike the other girls he had known and she made him want to change his playboy ways and just be with her. It scared the hell out of him but also thrilled him cause he knew his life would never be the same.


	2. Never Get Over You

Brenda knew she was never Dylan. No matter how hard she tired and with who she tired to move on she just couldn’t and now she knows why cause he is her one true love and it hurts her to think he had moved on with Kelly but that was until he showed up at her door in New York telling her he made a mistake and now here they are on their own wedding day and all was right again in her life.


	3. First Time

The first time they made love Dylan was so gentle and sweet to her it made Brenda cry. Dylan was scared he had hurt her but she told him no he hadn’t and she was too far gone to care if he had. After that night he treated her like she was sand that he could lose at any time and she loved it.


	4. Chapter 4

The first time Brenda made Dylan wait for her when he got to her parents house he couldn’t even be mad at her cause as soon as she came down the stairs she looked so beautiful that he could barely breathe. When she said she was sorry she was late all he could do was kiss her and think how he wouldn’t mind waiting for her for the rest of their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

The first time Dylan wrote her a poem she cried. The words were so beautifully written and it touched her in her soul. Brenda knew that he had a beautiful old soul but this poem just proved what she had and always would know.


End file.
